


Raindrops on your Skin

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Kisses to heal your soul [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Other, idk know, the moment Caleb finds out he is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kisses to heal your soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Raindrops on your Skin

It was warm day, the sun had heated their bones for most of the day, until the clouds had moved to hide the sun and her warmth from them. But even their rain was warm as it fell onto them while setting up their camp.

It had been Jester who had suggested stopping early, she had the feeling that the wind and the rain would only get worse and that they should enjoy the warm rain, while they set up and before they would hide away from the world in Caleb’s tiny hut. 

Caleb and Nott were still sitting in the cart, trying to stay as dry as possible, as Molly, Jester, Fjord and Beau started to prepare their nightly camp. 

Well, Beau and Fjord were preparing. Fjord taking care of the horses, feeding them with a careful hand and talking to them in a quiet voice. Beau was gathering firewood, the rain had pulled her hair from her ponytail and soaked through her blue coat, so she had taken it off, knowing that the tiny hut would be warm enough, even if she was drenched. 

Molly and Jester, though, had other plans than to help set up camp. And those plans apparently included dancing in the rain until their hair was soaked and clinging to their faces in wet purple and blue streaks. 

Molly had taken off his coat, hiding it away in the safety of the cart, to make sure it wouldn’t get damaged. That also meant that Mollymauk was dancing with Jester in the rain, in only his white shirt, that was barely visible anymore and his high pants. 

And if that made Caleb stare a little more than he wanted, then he wasn’t going to mention it. 

He watched as Molly spun Jester, a soft tune emanating from his throat as she laughed happily. 

A small smile that Caleb didn’t manage to stop crept onto his face as he watched his friends have such fun.

Jester twirled one last time and as she laughed, loudly and happily, she spun right into Beau’s arms, who seemed to be trying to hide her happiness about the development. 

Caleb was focused on the small scene of his friends, awkwardly trying to gain their footing in this new situation, too distracted to see what was coming towards him. Or more importantly, who. 

The wizard was pulled out of his little trance when a warm hand touched his, and as he looked upon who it was, he was greeted by Mollymauk. His purple skin on display through the soaked white shirt and his just a little too sharp canines obvious in his grin. 

"Come on, it's not like you could get any dirtier from rain now, could you?" The tiefling said, his tone playful, his hand warm on Calebs and, to his own surprise, he let himself be pulled into the rain. 

Before he did, he quickly took off his coat and his holster, hiding them in the cart to make sure they wouldn’t get wet. 

And then, he let the warm hand pull him into the rain. 

Up close to Molly now, he saw how the rain was touching everything. How the water droplets slid down his cheeks, tangled in his eyelashes. How they dripped onto the tieflings lips. Caleb thought he could never be jealous of the rain. 

He had been wrong. 

Molly only smiled, his features so sharp and at the same time soft, that Caleb didn’t think he could ever properly describe them, even if he tried. Molly reached up to take Caleb’s hand in his own and put the other on his waist. Molly was leading, then. 

As they took their first step together, Molly moving them in graceful circles, while he kept humming that tune, the smile never left his face. It was then, that Caleb found himself smiling along, his heart and stomach suddenly squeezing. 

He had that sensation a lot around the purple-coloured tiefling, but when those red eyes fell on him, the grin getting even wider when he grabbed Caleb’s hand and pulled him close to spin him, only to force Caleb into an easy waltz, the sensation was stronger than usual. 

And as his eyes locked with Molly's, he noticed that he wanted to live in this moment forever. 

No problems, no issues, just them and the rain. Just them, and Molly’s humming. The easy tune flowing from his lips so freely, as if it was second nature to sing and to laugh and to hum while you danced with a friend in the rain. 

He let himself imagine a life like that for a second and his entire chest bloomed. 

He was spun once more and as he saw the smile that he had been staring at the entire time, as he saw it again, it hit him like a cross-bolt. 

He loved Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

_ “Scheisse,” _ he thought. This was really the last thing he needed. He really didn’t need the heartache, the rejection that would surely come from this. 

It just didn't make sense. Why would he, Caleb Widowgast, a man who liked to hide in the shadows, who let himself get disgusting only so people wouldn't pay attention to, fall in love with the ostentatious peacock of a person that was Mollymauk? 

But as he took a few more steps with the other, listening as Molly’s hum turned into a soft song, as he added lyrics that Caleb had never heard. As he felt the warm hands on his hand and his waist, it made sense. 

Of course, he would fall for Molly. How could he not? 

Molly was everything that he was not and so much more. So much better than Caleb was. So much braver. 

He had thought for a while that Molly was everything Caleb wished he was. But that wasn't correct, he was everything that Caleb adored, loved. He didn't want to be like Molly, he just wanted the tiefling close to him. To hold him when the memories got too much, or the lack of them. 

He wanted to be there for him when Molly didn’t want to speak to anyone, when he just wanted to be held. 

He adjusted the hand that was holding the other’s and let his smile turn just a little sad. It would never happen. Molly could have anyone, so why would he go for a dirty wizard that couldn't even stand his own magic? 

He wouldn't, but that didn't mean that Caleb wanted to run from this. No. He could still be there for Molly. Even if it was only as a friend, he didn't mind. 

He just wanted to make sure that Molly was alright, that he was happy. That was all that mattered to him. 

Coincidentally to Caleb’s dance around his emotions, a purple tiefling fell deeper in love. 

  
  



End file.
